Tragedi
by bananaprincess
Summary: Ketika Anna selamanya membeku, dia pun akhirnya menjadi tragedi itu sendiri.


**Frozen milik Walt Disney.**

* * *

"Apakah kamu tahu rasanya menjadi tragedi?"

_Tidak?_

"Tidak?"

_Hmm..._

"Ya, memang lebih baik jangan."

_Tunggu sebentar. Jangan pergi. Dengarkan dulu._

"Karena kamu harus tahu sesuatu. Semua tragedi bermula dari hati."

.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mengadakan pesta saja? Bicara dengan hati gembira dan ada banyak makanan yang tersedia?" protesku setelah menyimak pelajaran sejarah.

Mentorku, seorang lelaki dengan janggut panjang dikepang, menatapku dari balik kaca mata bulatnya. Matanya yang gelap seperti akan menelanku. Aku memang selalu protes.

Ruangan itu sunyi senyap sejenak. Aku bahkan dengan repot-repot menahan napas, meletakkan pensil di tangan ke meja tanpa suara. Dari ujung mata, aku menemukan bangku kosong di sampingku. Dulu, aku ingat tak pernah mungkin keheningan mencuri kesempatan seperti ini. Aku dan Elsa akan cekikikan bersama. Melancarkan pendapat-pendapat membabi buta yang semau kami, menuruti hati kami. Lalu mentor kami, Mr. Stakoff, akan menghardik, menyuruh kami menutup mulut dan kembali mendiktekan isi buku di tangannya.

"Aku juga akan memilih yang seperti itu," katanya pelan dengan pandangan menerawang. Seakan-akan pernah menjadi saksi mata perang itu sendiri. "Akan tetapi, Anna, tidak semua orang berpendapat sama denganku atau denganmu. Ada banyak faktor yang membuat perang itu terjadi."

Mataku membulat. Sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi dari Mr. Stakoff.

"Mereka seharusnya diberi lebih banyak hati," gumamku.

Kudengar helaan napas Mr. Stakoff. Tak kusangka pelajaran hari itu akan berakhir lebih cepat.

.

Aku pernah punya keinginan yang sama. Diberi hati tambahan. Satu hati yang besar tidak cukup untuk menampung semua tragedi yang terjadi.

Selaiknya aku pernah punya mimpi-mimpi. Selalu berulang, terutama setelah Elsa selalu menolak kehadiranku dan menghindariku. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ia selalu mengurung diri dan meninggalkanku sendiri kapanpun aku menyapanya.

Kalau saja aku bukan seorang putri, pasti aku sudah punya banyak teman lain. Sayangnya, aku harus tinggal di dalam istana, diawasi ketat, seakan-akan aku ini boneka kaca yang mudah pecah. Seolah-olah di dahiku tertempel tulisan '_barang mudah rusak, jangan disentuh_'. Maka, aku selalu percaya kepada Elsa. Meminta maaf berkali-kali. Selama bertahun-tahun tak putus. Akan tetapi, apa yang pernah remuk, jarang sekali kembali seperti semula.

Dan aku tak pernah tahu apa yang membuat hubungan kami tercerai berai.

Ketika aku tahu semua sudah terlambat.

.

Dari balik pintu, aku menceritakan mimpiku kepada Elsa. Tentang Arendelle yang seluruhnya tertutupi salju. Di mana-mana tumbuh boneka salju berhidung wortel. Rusa-rusa bersurai tebal berlarian menarik kereta-kereta berisi anak-anak yang penuh senda gurau.

Aku dan Elsa juga ada di dalam mimpi itu. Kami yang akrab. Kami yang berbagi tawa. Aku yang berlari-lari di antara gundukan salju dan dia yang menumbuhan bukit-bukit mini itu.

"Apa kamu bisa benar-benar menumbuhkan bukit salju, Elsa?" tanyaku pada suatu kali.

Tentu saja, pertanyaan itu seakan dicuri dan dibawa lari angin. Tak pernah Elsa mau repot-repot menjawabnya.

Sebelumnya, kami adalah dua anak perempuan yang mencintai salju. Musim dingin selalu kami tunggu. Hiasan Natal warna-warni dan _mistletoe_!

Kami bermain skating di danau beku yang terletak di tengah halaman istana. Bermain bola salju. Saling lempar hingga salah satu dari kami letih dan menggigil kedinginan. Namun, itu tidak menghentikan kami. Hanya titah Ibu yang membuat kami akhirnya mundur dari arena.

Ah, betapa aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Kami berebut menjadi putri salju. Pada akhirnya, aku yang selalu mengalah. Elsa punya semuanya. Dia lebih tua dariku. Lebih tegas dan berwibawa. Dari awal, aku selalu diajari untuk mendukungnya menjadi ratu pada suatu hari nanti. Termasuk ketika bermain, dialah yang mendapatkan kemewahan menjadi Putri Salju.

.

Seiring waktu berjalan, orang-orang lebih mengenal Elsa sebagai Ratu Salju dibanding Ratu Arendelle. Kecantikannya tiada tara. Rambutnya pirang keperakan. Gaunnya bersinar kebiruan seperti gletser yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Ekspresi wajahnya sedingin hamparan es di ujung-ujung dunia.

Akan tetapi, dia tetap kakakku, Elsa.

Dia membangun istana es yang terindah dan termegah. Bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untukku. Setiap tahun selalu ada yang baru. Begitu yang selalu dia kisahkan kepadaku.

"Sayang sekali kamu tak bisa melihatnya, Anna," bisiknya sendu.

Setiap kali hatinya dihampiri rasa melankoli, maka salju akan berjatuhan dari langit. Pada setiap jejak langkahnya yang tertinggal akan tercipta ukiran es yang begitu rumit. Dia memang seniman yang apik. Sejak kecil aku selalu mengagumi bakatnya menggambar, merajut, bahkan menari.

Dia tak pernah melakukan semua hal itu lagi. Terutama setelah dia kerapkali mengurung diri.

.

Aku tak pernah bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi antara kami. Itu karena mereka dengan paksa mencerabut ingatanku. Membuatku harus hidup dalam tragedi yang tak pernah kupilih. Bahkan, Elsa tak pernah menganggapku ada.

Mereka bilang cinta sejati yang bisa menolong kami. Mereka mengatakan Elsa akan mati jika tetap membiarkan amarah menguasai hati.

Cinta sejati itu omong kosong. Seharusnya aku membiarkannya mati saja.

Dia begitu cantik dan merasa hidup dalam tragedi. Padahal, akulah tragedi itu sendiri. Tentu saja dia tak peduli.

.

Malam itu, ketika Elsa akhirnya dinobatkan menjadi Ratu, gerbang istana dibuka. Aku bersuka cita setelah bertahun-tahun seperti ayam dalam kandang. Senyumku lebar dan selalu tersungging. Tak henti-henti aku mengecek persiapan pesta. Semua harus sempurna. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang besar untuk Elsa.

Siapa sangka itu akan jadi malam yang besar untukku juga?

Aku bertemu Hans dan jatuh cinta. Kali pertama dalam hidupku. Akan tetapi, Elsa menentang itu. Dia yang memesona dan penyendiri. Dia menggunakan haknya sebagai Ratu untuk melarang hubungan kami.

Aku, yang waktu itu hidup dengan ingatan cacat, mulai membela diriku sendiri. Di depan para tamu aku meneriakinya. Emosi yang bertahun-tahun terbenam dan mengerak dalam hati, satu persatu tersembur keluar. Dia yang selalu merasa menjadi korban pun lari. Aku segera mengejarnya. Dia kakakku! Satu-satunya keluargaku dan dia adalah Ratu Arendelle! Dalam hati aku cuma bisa mengutuki kebodohanku.

Kegesitanku memang jauh di atasnya, aku berhasil menangkap tangannya. Menarik lepas sarung tangan yang seingatku selalu dipakainya. Roman mukanya berubah ketakuran. Bagaikan ada monster yang mendadak tumbuh dari balik punggungnya. Bayangan ketakutan Elsa itu tak pernah kutemukan sebelumnya. Aku hanya diam terpaku dan mulai menggigil. Aku tahu pada saat itu aku lebih dari sekadar bodoh. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Ketika aku akan maju. Dia merapat ke pintu. Langkah lain kuambil dan duri-duri es terlempar dari tangannya. Tumbuh menjadi pagar runcing di antara kami.

_Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?_

.

Maka, untuk menebus semuanya, aku pergi. Menjelajahi musim panas bersalju. Beruntung aku bertemu dengan Kristoff, pemuda malang penjual es. Akhirnya, kami pun menyusuri jalan sampai ke atas gunung bersama-sama.

Kami sampai di istana Elsa. Aku membujuknya untuk menghentikan musim dingin yang tidak seharusnya ini. Aku minta maaf sepenuh hati. Aku semestinya tidak bersikap egois seperti tadi. Aku memintanya mengerti kalau aku juga punya hati.

Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Aku ingin bahagia. Bukan menjadi seseorang yang selamanya menanggung akibat apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

Pada saat itulah, dia mengibaskan tangannya padaku.

Benar saja, sepatutnya aku mendengarkan kata orang-orang yang kutemui di jalan untuk tidak mendaki ke sini. Namun, akalku sudah tumpul. Ini bukan sekadar masalah Arendelle. Elsa selalu jadi bagian dari hatiku. Meski jarang saling bicara lagi, aku tahu masih sangat menyayanginya sebagai satu-satunya saudaraku. Aku menuruti hatiku menuntunku sampai di sini. Di hadapan Elsa.

"Kamu ingat ketika kita kecil? Ketika membuat istana-istana salju?"

Elsa membisu. Bola matanya yang biru memandangku tajam.

"Ini istana yang sangat luar biasa!" pujiku tulus, seraya memegangi perutku yang nyeri.

Dia berbalik. Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pada saat itu, Kristoff masuk dan berlari menyongsongku. Elsa langsung meneriaki kami untuk pergi. Bahkan dengan begitu mudah menciptakan monster salju besar yang membuatku dan Kristoff lari pontang-panting hingga hampir jatuh ke jurang dan mati begitu saja.

.

Itu semua tidak menghentikanku. Yang jelas, hatiku tak mengizinkanku mundur. Aku harus membuatnya kembali. Membangun lagi hubungan kami yang tersia-sia.

Bahkan, aku yang hampir beku, tetap maju untuk melindunginya. Dari Hans, yang kukira mencintaiku juga. Padahal, Kristoff sudah berada di dekatku. Kami hanya terpaut beberapa langkah sebelum dia bisa menciumku. Menyelamatkanku. Melumerkan hatiku yang beku karena serangan es dari Elsa.

Aku harus memilih. Dan sedikit berbangga dengan ketika Hans mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menghabisi Elsa, aku menangkisnya dengan tanganku. Kupikir aku akan terluka. Aku sama sekali tak acuh akan itu. Elsa harus selamat. Aku harus membayar kesalahan yang kubuat.

Pedang itu malah jatuh terlempar. Elsa tak tergores sedikit pun. Hans tersungkur. Juga, aku yang tak kusangka baik-baik saja.

.

Elsa, sang Putri Salju, Ratu dari Arendelle, pun membangunkanku istana. Agar tak ada orang yang berani mengganggu dan menyentuhku. Di tengah danau yang permukaannya menjadi es sekeras batu aku berdiri. Kepalaku sedikit mendongak. Tanganku dalam posisi menahan serangan. Posisi yang sama sekali tidak buruk.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Elsa terus membuatkanku istana-istana lain. Menciptakan boneka-boneka salju setiap kali bosan. Boneka-boneka yang memujanya. Mengikutinya ke manapun. Menggantikan rakyat Arendelle yang satu persatu bermigrasi karena tak tahan dengan musim dingin.

Hanya satu yang bertahan, Kristoff.

Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Hanya mendengar kabarnya dari Elsa. Katanya dia masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Awalnya ditemani oleh rusanya, lama kelamaan dia hanya seorang diri. Melangkah linglung di atas salju. Menyeret kereta berisi balok-balok es yang tak pernah lagi laku.

Dia pernah mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam istana ini, begitu ujar Elsa. Akan tetapi, Elsa malah menambahkan lapisan dan lapisan hingga membentuk _maze_. Janjinya adalah melindungiku. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh berniat jahat kepadaku.

Elsa tak pernah tahu, aku dan Kristoff saling jatuh cinta.

Jelas saja, Elsa selalu menghindariku sebelum aku sempat bicara. Dia tak pernah peduli. Mungkin hatinya sudah beku.

Aku memang beku, tapi hatiku tidak. Karena itulah, aku bisa merasakan semua perasaan frustasi, depresi, dan kesedihan ini. Karena aku adalah tragedi.

.

Pada suatu malam, setelah mungkin puluhan tahun berlalu. Aku kehilangan hitungan setelah membeku. Seseorang masuk ke dalam istana saat Elsa sedang entah berada di mana.

Sosok pria yang lusuh. Wajahnya merah karena tergigit udara dingin. Jambang memenuhi rahangnya. Selama beberapa waktu dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Aku merasakan _deja vu_.

Aku langsung tahu siapa sosok itu.

Sambil mendekat, dia bertanya, "Kalau aku menciummu sekarang, apakah kamu akan kembali, Anna?" Suaranya dalam dan bergetar.

Aku ingin bilang begitu merindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Anna," ucapnya, bersimpuh di hadapanku. "Aku merindukanmu." Tangisnya meledak. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang-guncang. Napasnya menderu saat menatapku kembali. Tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh ujung gaunku. Mengelusnya—sentuhan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya, yang cuma bisa kudapatkan darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Anna. Aku datang begitu lama." Matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca. "Aku pernah mencoba pergi dari sini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku selalu menunggumu, Anna... Aku—"

Kalimat Kristoff terputus.

Aku menjerit dalam hati ketika melihat pelan-pelan es menyelubungi tubuhnya yang renta. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya matanya yang penuh cinta itu menjadi berkabut karena tertutup lapisan es.

"Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhmu, Anna. Aku tak pernah percaya kepada seorang pun. Aku tak bisa membuat mereka menyakitimu." Suara Elsa menggelegar dari ujung ruangan.

Kali itu, hatiku terasa begitu sakit. Aku penuh amarah. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Elsa saat itu juga. Membiarkannya mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Biar aku yang menjadi Ratu.

Rupanya bukan hanya aku yang termakan emosi. Elsa yang kecewa karena pertahanan istananya berhasil ditembus mulai membekukan boneka-boneka salju yang berada di sekelilingnya. Mengubah mereka yang riang menjadi es padat. Sampai akhirnya, tak ada lagi suara-suara dalam ruangan itu. Seluruhnya senyap.

Andai bisa kembali hidup, aku akan melompat dan memberangus kakakku yang selama ini kukasihi.

Namun itu tak pernah terjadi.

Ah, tapi mereka pernah membuat ramalan. Untukku. Untuk Elsa.

.

Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya lapisan demi lapisan es itu meleleh. Matahari kembali terlihat di atas kepalaku. Di depanku berjongkok Kristoff dengan sepasang matanya yang menatapku. Beberapa kaki di depan kami, segumpal es berwarna merah darah. Dia yang cantik tercabik dan terawetkan di dalam sana.

Saat sinar matahari menyentuhku, kupikir aku akan hidup kembali. Kutukan Elsa akan terangkat. Tubuh ini pelan-pelan terasa ringan. Titik-titik air menetes dari ujung tubuhku.

_Satu demi satu._

Menetes dan tak pernah berhenti. Padahal, kukira aku akan abadi. Aku memang salah. Kuharap aku tak perlu punya hati. Hingga tak perlu menjadi tragedi.

Ah, aku bahkan mulai kehilangan bentuk wajahku sekarang. Aku memang bukan Ratu, aku bertahun-tahun hanya Putri Salju. Hidup menjadi mitos bagi orang-orang yang tak sengaja lewat tempat yang dulu terkenal dengan nama Arendelle.

* * *

**fin. 15.5.14**


End file.
